


Do I Wanna Know?

by SimplySuga



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Lore - Freeform, M/M, Minecraft, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySuga/pseuds/SimplySuga
Summary: Dream (Clay) and George were close friends. Friend for almost 4 years, until one day, George had a little to much to drink  and made a slip up whilst talking to Dream on the phone. The two 'inseparable' friends became distant and only talked through their friend Nick (Sapnap.) As the two were popular streamers, they often were in calls with each other with other people to please their fans. They're often seen online as really good friends and don't want their fans to think otherwise. However, one day, Clay felt as though his feelings for George changed. Very much changed.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Flordia man x English man because why not?, Gay? - Relationship, Idfk skephalo?, Im in love with minecraft uwu, Minecraft - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship, what else do I add? - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> ++ Hello, this is my first post on Ao3. I really wanted to make it something good and I figured since I was into MCYT I might as well make it about my two favorite streamers and yters. :') ++

_'Wake up'_  
  
_'Wake up Clay.'_  
  
Clays eyes shot open. His body heaved as a drip of sweat grazed across his forehead like it was nothing. His green eyes scanning the golden tinted room until they landed on an older woman sitting near the end of the bed tapping his reddened knee.   
  
"Ah... Mom." Clay groaned. "What are you doing here? Especially so early.."   
Clay rubbed his eyes then grabbed his phone. The illuminated screen making him flinch just a little. His body still trying to cool down from his rest.   
  
_3:53PM_  
_2021.02.10_ _  
_ His phone screen stated so obviously  
  
"Clay... it's 4PM." Clays mother stated. "I called your phone multiple times but you didn't answer. I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with your younger sister and I?"   
  
Clay made a depressing sigh as he didn't intend on sleeping in so late.  
  
"Yeah, sure, why not. I haven't seen my sister in a little while." Clay managed to shoot his mom a warm smile.   
  
"Okay, I'll have to pick her up but, in the meantime... why don't you cook up something? Anything's fine." His Mom nearly whispered through a soft smile.  
Something Clay loved about his mom was that she was always so gentle. She never really 'raised' her voice. Not even when he was younger. He'd be lying if he said she never has though.  
  
"Okay." Clay huffed as he began to get up.   
  
"Oh and Clay, maybe don't sleep with so many blankets. You're sweating bullets." His mother chucked as she walked out of the 'golden' room.  
  
Clay nodded as he went to grab a towel before his phone suddenly vibrated, startling Clay half to death. He lifted his phone up to his face to see one new notification.   
_  
__'George has sent a message'  
_  
Clay tapped on the icon taking him straight to Snap Chat.  
  
**George -** Dreaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam. Are u up yet? I've been waiting all day. Did you forget I wanted to record the new plugin and Nick can't cuz hes lazy :((  
  
**Dream :)** \- Sorry, I just woke up, im going to shower maybe I'll have time to record later but you might be asleep idk.  
  
**George** \- Why were you asleep? Its like 2pm  
  
**Dream :)** \- It's 4pm to be correct you idiot  
  
**Dream :)** \- Idk why I slept so long though  
  
**George** \- K well hurry up i want to get this recording done  
  
**Dream** **:)** \- Ill try, my mom wants to have dinner with me and she just left to get my sister  
  
**Dream :)** \- I have to make dinner after I shower though so I'll get on around 12am your time, sound good?  
  
**George** \- No, i should be your number 1 priority obviously  
  
**Dream -** Lets record tomorrow so itll be easier and MAYBE if you praise me we can at least call on discord ;))  
  
**George -** Your so weird  
  
**Dream -** didn't say no ;)  
  
**George -** Go shower idiot  
  
Clay chuckled a bit. He turned his phone off only to see his face plastered on the black screen. He took a look at his reflection, looking at his hair, his eyes, everything.  
  
"I need a fucking hair cut." He sighed, ruffling his dirty blonde hair hoping that when he'd look in the mirror he wouldn't look like a mess as like on his old phone.  
  
Clay groaned as he turned on the shower, the knob making a squeaking noise as it 'roared' to life. Clay stepped in cautiously, making sure the water was cold.  
  
Soon after his shower he stepped out, goosebumps on his legs, and him feeling refreshed and severely cold. He'd only showered for a short amount of time but he felt like a different person. Clay shoved his legs into a pair of warm gray sweatpants and a loose white t shirt, his casuals.   
  
As Clay was walking to his kitchen, his favorite thing in the world rubbed her furry head against his ankle. "Patches," He mumbled "Want to make dinner with me? Mom's coming over so she'll make you something good to eat too." Patches could only return her answer as a _nrya_. Clay picked Patches up then set her down near him on the counter as he then began to pull out shiny pots and pans still wondering what to make for his family.   
  
"I know my sister likes macaroni.." Clay was what you'd consider a out loud thinker. Someone who thinks out loud.   
  
After a long twenty minutes of procrastination Clay decided to make pasta for his family as macaroni just didn't make the cut. "Thanks for helping me pick, kitty" Patches, still watching Clay began to fall asleep on the counter.  
  
After putting the noodles into the steaming boiling water he heard his phone buzz once again. Clay decided he'd let the noodles set and check his phone.   
Clay turned on his phone then became startled, 6 new messages from George. Was there a problem?  
  
_'George has sent six new messages'_  
Clay pressed his finger against the screen, tapping the notification once again expecting George to be in distress only to see George beaming through his messages.  
  
**George -** DreammmMM  
  
**George -** I got invited to this party but idk if I should go bc you might come on soon  
  
**George -** I'm going  
  
**George** \- Dude, my friend invited me to this party, look at the house  
  
**George -** _Sent an attachment  
  
_**George -** K im leaving, if I come home when ur done with whatever your doing msg me  
  
**Dream :) -** We might have to record tmr dude,   
  
No response...   
  
Clay felt a little disappointed, he was going to try to fit some time in for George to do his recording.  
  
Clay closed his phone, the illuminated screen turning to a deep black, he shoved his phone into his pocket although knowing George can't really handle his drinks, he decided to not worry. He was a grown ass man.   
  
Clay started to work on the pasta once again, making sure that is was perfect for his Mom and sister, his sister mostly. After hearing a subtle knock on the door, Clay yelled, "Just a minute!" Straining the steaming noodles before putting them back in the burning pot to go answer the door.   
  
"Hey, food just got done, come in." Clay insisted with a small smile on his face.  
  
His Mom and Sister walking into the dark mudroom taking off their shoes.  
  
A couple hours pass by of Clay spending a long awaited time with his family, the whole time, all he could think about was George. He **knows** he can't handle his drinks. One to many and he'll end up embarrassing himself in front of who knows. Clay can't exactly drive to the party and drive him home.. Clay lives in Florida, where the weather is 'always' Summer, and George lives in the UK. Where he actually experiences 4 of the seasons yearly, not just one.   
  
"Thanks for eating dinner with us Clay, it's really rare for you to do this now, ever since you moved out I feel like things have been different." Clays Mom spoke up making Clay lose his train of thought.   
  
"Um, yeah no problem, we should do this again." He smiled at his Mom.  
  
Clays Mom chuckled, "We will, but it's getting pretty late and your sister has to attend actually attend class today."   
  
"Oh okay, you can come by anytime, and next time don't knock or ring the doorbell, you're my family, it doesn't matter." He smiled as they made their way to the door  
  
"Bye Clay." His sister smiled   
  
Clay waved and looked in the direction of his phone.  
  
_Should I call to make sure he's okay?_ Clay pondered to himself, walking quietly towards his phone. Patches laid next to his as she exposed her belly, seeking attention from her owner. Clay lightly rubbed her stomach, as he lifted his phone in his other hand.   
  
Clay scanned his screen and opened Snap Chat, looking through all his contacts he saw Sapnaps. His stupid little bitemoji making him laugh. Above Sapnaps bitemoji was Georges. Clay tapped on the emoji and it took him to their conversation. Clay removed his hand from Patches belly, only a _nya_ escaped her mouth. Clay walked to the living room, where he then pressed on the 'call' button.   
  
"Helllllllo Clayyyy~" A playful voice answered  
  
"Hey I called to make sure you're okay." Clay informed George  
  
"Of couuuurse I'm okay!" Georges words were slurred as he was very clearly drunk.   
  
"Why woul- I b- okayy?" Georges voice was drained with the loud booming music in the background  
  
"You should get home George, I can tell from the phone that you're wasted." Insisted Clay   
  
"I can't go home yet! It just started!" The music died down as Clay assumed George went to a different room  
  
"You're making me worried, you should go home. I promise, the future you wouldn't regret you going home now." Clay knows how George gets when he's drunk which began making him worried. 

  
"Make me Dream." Georges voice had such a seductive tone. "Come on, make me Dream." His voice had gotten a lot less 'blurry' and more clear. "Clay."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I really..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I really want to see you right now..." George sounded to desperate, his voice was shaky and his breathe became slower. "I really want to see you Clay, I want to so bad, you don't know what you do to me. Every day..." It almost sounded as though George was crying. After hearing that, Clay felt his heart 'thump'.   
  
"Just get home George. Then you can talk to me. Okay?" Clay became serious, he didn't know if George was drunk or not anymore. He was confused.


	2. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ++ hEY Soooo I thought the last chapter was really uhm. Childish and my writing was sloppy at first but I promise its not like 'GEORGE GOT HIT BY A CAR AND HES DEAD AND NOW HES ALIVE' yeah no, I dont really have an idea where this is going (I lied, I have like some plans) but I promise none of the characters are dying or anything nobody will have any near death parts either :') this is vERY SerioUS! Anyways, just thought I should say that. ++

Clay hung up the phone, immediately feeling regret.   
  
_What did he just say? That he wants me.. that he wants to see me._   
  
_How can you make a confession to someone you've never even seen._ Clay pondered.   
  
It's true, Clay's never shown his face to George even after knowing him for a long time. He's never shown him his face. Clay knew that George was drunk.   
  
_Maybe it's because he's drunk. I've never seen or heard him act like this._   
  
Clay hoping George would make it home sweet and safe, sat at his couch whilst Patches tiptoes her way over to him. Clay didn't turn on the TV, he sat and played with his golden locks, curling them, pulling them, twirling them around his lengthy fingers, he waited for his phone to illuminate and make a quite yet loud buzzing noise. He wanted George to message him and tell him that he was alright.  
  
Clay scoffed, "He's twenty-four and can't handle drinking." Clay had never drank alcohol before, at least not on purpose.  
He'd remember one time when George got incredibly drunk whilst on a call with him. George was such a massive handful. He remembered that day like it was yesterday. The day after that happened George was furious that Clay let him drink.   
  
Patches looked up at her owner as she began rubbing her small warm buddy against his ankle, making a quite but hearable purring noise.  
  
Clay never thought George would be into him. When they friendly 'flirt' on streams it's usually just a joke. That's is something that George knows.  
  
Clay sighed, feeling lost. When did George start having feelings for him...? How was he so oblivious? Everything felt so weird to Clay. Like he wasn't Clay or Dream, his online persona. He felt, out of place.  
  
Patches hopped up on the soft couch finding a seat right next to Clay.   
  
Clay slowly brought his phone up to his face, turning it on and squinting at the bright blank screen. He scanned his phone and found Snap Chat once again, brining his right pointer finger up to the icon and tapping it lightly. Underneath Georges bitemoji there was Sapnaps stupid one. He taps Sapnaps emoji and opens their conversation. Quickly Clay taps the 'call' button.   
  
No answer  
  
"Come on Nick.." Clay grumbled   
  
He called again, this time he heard a tired yet confused, "Hello?"   
  
"Nick, I need your help." Clay mumbled softly.  
  
"Well you know, I was asleep but yeah what's up?" Nick spoke  
  
Clay was fidgeting with his hair not knowing what to say.   
  
"Uhm. I think George likes me." Clay was nervous to say that, even to his best friend of 8 years.  
  
"Okay? What exactly did he say to you?" Nicks voice was deep, clearly Clay had just woken him up  
  
"Well, he went to a party and I wanted to make sure he's okay. You know how he is with alcohol. So I called him, it was clear he was wasted as I was telling him to go home he said, 'Dream I want to see you, you don't know what you're doing to me.' Something like that. Doesn't that seem like a confession to you?" Clay replied  
  
"He's also drunk dude, he's going to say some weird stuff weather you like it or not." Nick grumbled, he continued, "Ask him about it tomorrow. If he does like you though, what will you do?" Clay thought about that for a minute, what _will_ he do. Fidgeting with his golden locks began to get annoying, he started thumping his leg.  
  
"I honestly don't know Nick, he's never seen me, how can he like me, and don't you think it's weird? Man and man, not man and woman?" Clay started to become worried. He took a deep gulp, looking around his tidy living room for something he can attempt to do to stop fidgeting.  
"I don't think it's weird. There's nothing wrong with it. Don't... don't tell George I said this, I don't want to die, but George talks about you a lot when we're in private voice calls. Or when we're talking about recording he usually wants you there too. I don't know man. This isn't really a me problem." Nick had a way with words, he'll always be there for his friends when they need him, and that's something he vowed to, but this seems like a them thing to him. Not a Nick thing.  
  
Dream got up off the soft couch and slowly walked to his dark empty room, sitting on his cold leathered chair, swaying back and fourth, feeling his body move with the chair ever so lightly. "I just don't know... I guess you're right, sorry for waking you up. This is a more George and I matter." Clay concluded that this really had nothing to do with Nick, he really just needed reassurance.   
  
"Yeah, no problem man, anytime but you should talk to George about it. " Nick stated sinking into his bed wanting to go back to sleep peacefully.  
  
"No, yeah I will. have a goodnight Nick, I'm sure you want to sleep." Dream chuckled knowing Nick was probably already asleep as he groaned in response.   
  
Clay ended the call. Nick was a great friend to Clay. Really, he was. He'd been there for everything and he always knew the answer to things.   
  
Clay heaved as he leaned back in his chair gently putting his arms behind his head. He looked up at his smooth white ceiling as he lost his train of thought then and there until he began to ponder once again.. He didn't want to like George. George was a good friend, and he didn't like George, yes, as a friend he liked George but nothing more. Sure, every now and then they'd flirt but it was nothing but friendly and a joke. Clay even asked George after a stream if it was a joke; George said of course it was a joke.   
  
Clay brushed his reddened cold hand through his dirty blonde hair, making sure that every strand was in it's correct place. _It's been a while since I streamed._ Clay thought _I would like to, it'd be pretty boring without Nick or George there though..._ He glanced over to his setup. _I can't stream the SMP..._ Clay never streamed the SMP he has with his friends, he did at the start of it but not now.   
  
He leaned over and pressed the power button to his computer, he glanced at it as it slowly lit up and roared to life, all three of his monitors lit up, Clay loved seeing his monitors light up in sync, it was so satisfying. The lights from his monitors were bright enough to fill the entire room, the lights from them fled to the soft skin on his face, making him glow. His eyes sparkling form the light of them. He was so exhausted yet he woke up only 4 hours ago.  
  
After a few minutes of his computer being on he decided to check discord. Moving his cursor slowly to the discord icon, he clicked it, not expecting much out of the normal messages he gets. He noticed a couple messages from Quackity, Karl. Nothing from George. Quackity's messages were just him asking if he wanted to do a stream with him. Unknowingly Clay said yes, as he wanted to be in streams weather his or not more often. Karls messages were just some jokes Nick and him probably made to tell others. Karl and Nick were always such a great pair.  
  
Clay hovered over Georges discord icon, clicking it quickly. Their last conversation had something to do with turtles and recording a video for George's channel, he didn't care to much about what they were talking about before. Clay quickly typed to George;  
  
 **Dream** \- Hey you home yet?  
  
 **Dream -** Im just checking, yk kinda worried from what you told me on the phone lol  
  
Clay waited a bit, no response, he didn't want to just sit there and wait around for a response that could likely take hours. He expected to get one soon though at it was 1AM for George and 8PM for Clay.   
  
A couple minutes pass and Clay's been opening tabs, watching YouTube, anything to take his mind away from waiting for a response when suddenly he hears a discord notification. His eyes flick to his discord app quickly opening it, his eyes jolt to see Georges discord icon with a 1 beside it, meaning he's responded.   
  
**George -** No talk just sleep  
  
 **Dream -**??  
  
 **George** \- Im going to sleep  
  
 **George** \- Gn  
  
 **Dream -** Oh ok gn  
  
Clay stares blankly at his glowing middle monitor screen as if waiting patiently for a simple response from George like a 'hru?' or 'wyd?' even though he clearly stated he was going to sleep. Which makes sense as he had a little to much fun partying. George isn't really the type to party, but it's good to see him let loose a little, as the blonde never really seen him open up to things like that.   
  
After a couple of minutes he decides to take melatonin to help him sleep, yeah he was extremely exhausted but he didn't feel tired enough or have the need to lay his head down on his pillow and fall asleep naturally. The pill sat in his mouth on the top of his tongue, the foul taste making him make a face of disgust.   
  
Clay got up gently and glided towards his bed, eyes nearly shut but open enough to watch where he's going. As he laid down on the comfortable square mattress the illumination of the monitors faded away as he slowly shut his eyes, entering his imagination.. 


	3. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay entered his imagination. He's asleep, but why is he dreaming of George? This hasn't happened. What was going on? So many weird things were happening in his dream. So many things he'd never want to happen in real life. Was this normal behavior for him? Dreaming of the awkward car rid to Georges house. Dreaming his bestfriends lips were on his in his dream? Was this okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ++Ayyyy :') I'm so tired and I didn't think I'd upload so here you go++

Clay strolled down the airport quietly scanning his surroundings, looking around for the baggage sign on the ceiling to retrieve his belongings. Clay took a deep breath in, the smell of the airport had a sour stench. it was 4AM in England, the janitors were mopping the floors which Clay assumed was where the smell was coming from. The people who were sitting and waiting were all fast asleep. Clay, however, couldn't be one of those people. He wanted to see his bestfriend George.   
  
Clay carried on until he found a sign with an arrow pointing left with the words which glowed, 'Baggage Claim'. A older woman and her child who was also on the plane with Clay were beside him. The two looked so happy to be in England, to explore it, a place they hadn't been. Clay though, felt as though he was going to die.   
  
_He's never seen my face, what will he think of_ _it?  
  
_ He quickly grabbed his large dark green bag and strolled it over to the sign, 'Passenger Pick Up'. Clay inhaled one more deep breath of the airport and walked out the doors. Many cars of many types lined up, which one was Georges? Clay began to scan everyone's faces that were visible, long to chubby, blonde to brunette, none of which were George.   
  
Clay pulled out his phone to message George on Snap Chat.  
  
 **Dream :)** \- Which is your car?  
  
 **George -** Are u the person just standing there looking clueless as fuck?  
  
Quickly, Clay lifted his head up moving his head in all directions, looking for George.   
  
**Dream :) -** Can't you just tell me where you are?  
  
 **George** \- Find me dream, your so blind  
  
Once again, Clay looked around, this time instead of standing still he began to walk in one direction.  
  
 **George -** Colder  
  
 **Dream :) -** Are we really doing this right now?  
  
 **George** \- Well telling you would be no fun, now would it?  
  
Clays breath hitched, his heart pounding fast. It was almost like he could hear Georges voice through his 'seductive' messages. He was teasing Clay, and he didn't like that. Usually it was the opposite.   
  
Clay turned around and started walking the opposite direction then he already had been, looking for George.   
  
**George** \- Warmer  
  
His walking sped up, wanting to see George in real life, alive in person. Wanting to hug George, it was very out of his character, but he wanted to do it so bad.  
  
 **George -** Hot  
  
 **George -** Boiling  
  
Clay halted in front of a black Sentra. Moving his head slightly to the left, enough to see who was in the driver seat. It wasn't George. Clay quickly remembered George can't drive.   
  
The back door opened and a small brunet male stepped out.  
  
"You're shorter in person." Clay chucked towards his friend who just stared back at him  
  
"You're so... pretty." George stared in awe. Clay felt 'butterflies' in his stomach. "What? You're such a liar."  
  
"I'm not lying, I've never seen you before.. Well this is the first time I've seen your face _clearly_." George stated with a red face, quickly looking away. Clay started, "Pfft. Thank you." Clay settled with a small smile on his pinkened face as George strode towards him and took hiss heavy baggage from him.  
  
Clay felt a drop on his face, "Ah. It's raining. It hasn't rained in a bit in Florida." George looked up his face softening. "I love the rain." He continued, "People say it's to gloomy here, it rains a lot." George blinked mindlessly whilst looking at the sky. Clay glanced towards him, his face looked smooth. No flaw in sight, no nothing, he was perfect. George met his gaze and quickly opened the trunk and shoved Clays baggage in the small space there was in the back of the black car.   
  
"We should get inside before you or me catch a cold." He smiled nervously at the blonde. Clay nodded in response, opening the back car door gently.  
  
George gave the driver the address to his house, and as soon as Clay knew it, they were half way to Georges house.   
  
Around five minutes in and all Clay could do was sit in silence as he watched trees pass by short, tall, small, medium, large. He was immensely bored but he was to afraid to speak a word. Any word, be it to the driver who hasn't even said a single word to them at all, or the small burnet boy sitting next to him.  
  
Clays huffed as he moved a little to pull out his phone. He only had 2GB of data. Be that 1GB left now. He started playing games although he could 'feel' Georges gaze. His fingers tapped the screen quickly. Clay began to feel unsettled as George was still watching him play.  
  
Bright flashing lights popped up on the screen along with the letters 'GAME OVER'   
  
Clay heard chuckling from beside him. "Why are you laughing?"   
  
"Because you're bad at the game, that's the fourth time you've lost on easy mode." Georges eyes glanced at Clays, they were the opposite of his. Georges were a deep chocolate brown whilst Clays were a plant like green.   
  
Clay began to speak, "Well it's a hard game, you couldn't even do it."  
  
"Ha, wanna bet?"  
  
"I'm good. Usually when you say that you're not lying." Clay chuckled towards George.  
  
The silence began again. The rest of the car ride was awkward. George had told Clay about thirty minutes after Clay lost the game for the fourth time that they were half way to his house. Clay sat there in silence looking out the car window, salty drops of water hitting the window making a sharp 'thumping' noise.   
  
"So.." George started, "How do you like it in England so far, Clay?" Clay looked at George feeling uncomfortable as they haven't even spoken since they gotten into the warmth of the car. "It's good." He smiled at George and George smiled back.  
  
"I like that." George spoke gently, "I like when you smile like that."   
  
Clays breath slowed and his mouth agape as he stared at George, he didn't feel like Clay. He felt different. Every time he'd look at George his heart would skip a beat. Wanting to devour him, right then and there. Wanting to explore him, to taste him. What had happened to him? George was nothing more than a friend to Clay. He felt like he was drunk.   
  
"Do you... do you like that, George? Do you like when I look at you?"  
  
"..." George didn't say anything until he spoke softly, "Yes.."  
  
"So you like when I give you attention, you like when I stare at you fondly? Is that what you like George?"   
  
"Yes.."  
  
Clay stared in shock, never thinking George would admit to that.  
  
"You like it? Tell him, do you like it George?"  
  
All George could do was nod quickly in response. Clay chuckled, "You're so cute."  
  
George turned his head sharply towards his window. Clay didn't like that very much. "Look at me."  
  
George turned his head slowly towards Clay, looking at him. "What?"   
  
Clay grabbed Georges hand this time, caressing it. He lifted it up to his face, slowly brining it to his mouth. George felt Clays plush lips on his hand.   
  
His words were spoken softly, "Do you like this George?"   
  
Clay, kissing Georges hand shot his eyes up to meet Georges. Georges bottom lips were beneath his front teeth, his cheeks reddening quickly. George tasted like honey. His skin was just as smooth as Clay had thought. Removing his lips from the honey tasting boy, he spoke softly, "Every time I look at you.. I feel like I'm drunk. You make me drunk George." This time, Clay unbuckled his seatbelt, moving closer to George... Leaning in, the feeling of wanting to smash their lips together was hard to resist. Just as their lips were about to touch, Clays eyes shot open, looking around his room in a bundle of sweat. panting heavily.  
  
 _What the actual fuck?_ Clay thought.  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ++ I do read through the text after I have written it so if there's any mistakes it's because I'm really REALLY blind :') and no I don't expect this to go anywhere, I just wanted to have fun writing and this story is based off of the song 'Do I Wanna Know?' by the Arctic Monkeys because it was playing whilst I was writing it. :] ++


End file.
